It's Been Done, a Casualty Rerun
by Briella2005
Summary: It's hot out. Colton and Cecelia are fighting and Sam has had enough. Fighting between siblings is normal, but for Winchester's, it usually means someone's butt is going to be sore. Warning: contains spanking


"Daddy!" A crying Cecelia ran out the back door towards her father and uncle, both of whom were working on landscaping in the back yard.

Sam knelt down to catch the crying child as she ran into him. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked with urgency in his voice. Cecelia often overreacted in his option, but that didn't mean Sam wasn't concerned each and every time she came running, tears streaming, to him.

"Colt is being mean." The child mumbled into Sam's chest. Sam smiled to himself. It was never easy with his youngest.

Sam pulled back slightly to allow his daughter to communicate more effectively. "What did he do that was mean?"

"Be mean to me." Cecilia answered.

"I know baby, but I need to know what Colton did that was mean." Sam offered.

"Pushed me." Cecilia said wiping her eyes.

"He pushed you?" Sam asked while trying to keep his anger in check. Colton knew better than to push her. Kid better not have if he knows what's good for him.

Cecelia nodded her head into his chest again.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked after overhearing the conversation.

She shook her head, indicating 'no'.

"Alright, let's go talk to your brother." Sam picked Cecelia up and started walking towards the house.

"Let me know if you need back-up." Dean half joked as he picked up his shovel and resumed digging around the tree stump.

For his part, Colton didn't look too fazed when Sam and Cecelia entered the living area. He looked calm even, considering his crying sister just went to tell their dad he was "being mean."

"Colton." Sam said with authority and waited for his son to look up. Once their eyes met he continued, using his stern voice, "Did you push your sister?"

"She was being a jerk!" Colton threw out his hands in an exasperated motion.

"That's not what I asked." Sam eyed his son. "I asked if you pushed her."

"Maybe?" Colton said while fidgeting with a lego block.

"Do you remember what happened last time you didn't answer me correctly?" Sam said aggressively.

"Noooo" Colton whined, but still hadn't answered either question.

"Quit whining and answer me!" Sam shouted. "Did you push her?"

"Yessir." Colton mumbled without looking at his dad.

"Go stand in the corner. You know better than to push your little sister."

"But -" The child started to say.

Sam held up his hand, "The only butt here is yours and it's about to get spanked. Get in the corner. Now!" Sam's voice rising with each sentence.

Colton walked purposefully slow to the corner by the t.v. He hated standing in a corner. Why wasn't Cece also standing in the corner? She was the one that kept taking his legos. So what if he gave her a little shove? Colton clinched his butt muscles subconsciously when he heard his dad asked the twins, "What really happened?" Colton listened to his cousins report that Cecelia kept trying to play with him and he kept slapping at her hands and finally shoved her when she picked up a block he needed. But Colton had to. If he didn't push his sister away she just would have kept going. Colton was hopeful his dad would make her go to time out when he called for her.

"Come here," Sam directed towards his daughter, his voice soft yet firm at the same time. He continued when Cecelia wrapped her arms around his body. "Some of the things your brother builds need certain pieces. You need to ask him to play, okay? You cannot just take what he is doing. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head.

"I asked you a question."

"Yes daddy. I need to ask Colt to play."

"Good job. If he says no, play with something else. If he tries to hit you or push you, come get me or Uncle Dean, alright?"

"Okay I will."

Sam kissed the top of her head and released his half hug. "Go play."

That's it? Colton thought. All Cece got was a stupid 'don't do that' while Colton spent the last 5 minutes looking at the wall? How was that fair?

"Alright Colton. Come here." Sam called after a few more minutes.

The child turned quickly from the corner and stood in front of his dad.

"Look at me." Sam placed two fingers under his son's chin and gently lifted his head. "I'm tired of having this conversation. I don't care what your sister does. You do not. I repeat, do. not. get to put your hands on her. If she takes something of yours, you tell me or Uncle Dean. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Because if I ever hear you pushed your sister again, you will get a spanking. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Colton nodded his head frantically.

Sam nodded and left through the back door, leaving the kids alone inside.

Immediately, Cecelia approached her brother and requested to use some of the red blocks in a pile.

"Get away! Dad said to leave me alone." Colton waved his hands towards his sister, careful not to touch her.

"Nuh uh. Daddy said to ask."

"No Cece!" Colton threw a handful of Legos in her direction, most landing around her feet.

Noticing Cecelia was beginning to tear up, Brayden decided it was time to step in. If not he feared one of both of them would end up getting shit from Uncle Sam. Which meant Uncle Sam would be pissy for the rest of the night and Brayden would be more likely to be on the receiving end of his lectures or swats.

"Hey Ce, wanna play some Candy Land?" He stood and held his hand out towards his cousin. "Come on, I'll even let you be the cupcake." Brayden smiled widely at Cecelia, who matched his expression.

"Okay! Briella come on!"

Two rounds later and Cecelia appeared to have forgotten about the building blocks. She was happy and smiling again and Brayden was relieved. He often attempted to deflect his reasoning for caring for his siblings to self-preservation of his own ass; but ultimately he did so because he hated when any of them were in trouble or sad.

Dean entered the house through the back door, gesturing for his son. "Hey Bray, Uncle Sam and I need you. That stump is one tough son of a bitch."

Brayden stood and started to follow his father out of the house. Briella grabbed her cell phone off the table and followed the pair.

"You're helping?" Dean said almost laughing when he noticed his daughter following.

"Oh no. Dirt is gross. But you three swearing at a stubborn tree stump? I'm snapping that."

"If you're putting this online maybe I should take my shirt off. Ya know, give the ladies a little show." He winked.

"Dadddd!" Briella whined but continued to follow.

"Are you serious?" She stated upon noticing Sam was indeed standing without a shirt in the backyard, arms resting on a shovel next to a partially uprooted oak tree stump.

Dean laughed loudly and removed his own sweat filled shirt. "It's basically a sweat rag at this point." He shrugged his shoulders and threw his shirt to the ground.

"Okay well you're the idiots that decided to do landscaping in the middle of the freaking summer. It's like 90 degrees out here." Briella responded.

Sam spoke then, "I'm not waiting til winter when the ground is frozen. Grab a shovel if you wanna give your opinion." Sam said while holding out his own shovel for his niece to grab.

"Nah I'm good." Briella smiled and offered a small giggle.

Just as the trio started towards the large tree trunk, Colton came running out of the house, screaming for his dad.

Sam jumped slightly, not expecting his son's screams, but recovered quickly and turned towards him. Sam noticed Colton was running with a lego structure, but wasn't able to make out what the object was supposed to represent.

"Dad!" Colton screamed again. "Look at what Cece did!" He held up the structure.

Confused, Sam answered, "What is that?"

"My spaceship! She kicked it! And destroyed it!"

"Okay kiddo, take a deep breath." Sam rubbed his son's back. "Tell me what happened."

"I told you. Cecelia kicked my spaceship!"

"Okay. What happened before that? Why did she kick it?" Sam was trying to keep his cool and get the story.

"Because she's a brat." Colton said matter of factly.

Sam held up his finger, "Do not call your sister names. I know you're upset, but you do not get to be mean."

"Sorry." Colton at least sounded contrite.

Nodding in approval, Sam asked his son to continue, but to be specific in what his sister had actually done.

"We were playing and she kept moving my blocks and trying to take them. And I said no just like you said. But she didn't stop. She was being mean and she kicked it. And look!" Colton held up his destroyed structure.

"Okay. Let's go talk to your sister." Sam turned towards his brother and nephew, "Looks like it's up to you two."

"Eh, it's time for a break anyway. You're lucky, Brayden."

Cecelia was sitting on the couch, silently crying, when the family entered.

"Are you crying because you're in trouble?" Sam asked, not meanly; more matter of fact. While it was true the youngest Winchester wasn't in trouble often, she was certainly the most dramatic. Usually she would be crying before any consequences were delivered.

Cecelia cried harder. And turned to bury herself in the throw pillow. Sam wanted to yell at her and force her to face him, but he needed to remember she was only 5. An easily upset 5 year old. "Cecelia." He said strongly, "Look at me. Please." He added the last part after the child refused to turn.

Knowing his brother was close to snapping, Dean sat down beside his niece. "Come here, baby." He allowed her to sit on his lap. "Tell Uncle Dean what happened?"

Through hysterical sobs, Dean was able to make out a few words, "Colton", "No", "Legos", "Kick", and "Trouble."

"Colton told you no to playing with his legos, so you kicked it? And now you're in trouble?" Dean asked.

Cecelia responded by crying louder and laying her head on his chest. Her cheek against his anti-possession tattoo. Dean responded by rubbing her back and offering comforting words. He was fearful she would choke if she didn't calm down. While Cecilia was dramatic and emotional when in trouble, she was never this hysterical. Even if Sam announced she earned a spanking, she was able to compose herself, for the most part.

"Shh, baby. Come on. It's okay. Calm down baby. I'm here." Dean murmured into her hair while continuing to rub at her back. Eventually he felt the girl drift into sleep. Only a few hick-ups remained.

Dean laid Cecelia on the couch and rose to talk with his brother. "I don't know man. Something's up. Cece isn't usually that upset."

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe she knew she messed up and was scared?" Sam stated regrettably. "I don't want my kids to be afraid of me."

"Uncle Sam," Brayden spoke, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Bray. What's up?"

"Uh, before we went to help you and Dad, Colton was kind of being mean to Ce. She tried to play with the blocks and he threw some at her. They didn't hit her or nothing but he was kind of being a jerk to her." Brayden felt uncomfortable tattling on his cousin. He hated when any of them were in trouble, he hated even more knowing he had caused it. But he also hated seeing Cecelia crying so hard. He had a soft spot for her, more than his own sister sometimes, and couldn't stand the thought of her getting in trouble for something she didn't deserve.

"Colt?" Sam prompted.

"What?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, do you wanna try that again?" Sam eyed his son.

"I said what!"

Sam walked toward his son, "I know. And I said try again."

Colton didn't speak. Everyone in the room knew what Sam wanted. But Colton was stubborn. Just as, if not more, stubborn than his father.

"I'm waiting." Sam narrowed his eyes and his jawline tightened, a clear sign he was starting to get angry.

Colton shrugged his shoulders and started to turn towards the steps.

"One."

Colton stopped upon hearing his father start counting. He hated it when dad counted. If he got to three it always meant a smacked butt, or thigh, or hand, or whatever was in reach.

"Two."

Colton had a decision to make. Turn and address his father's question or hold his ground and prove himself. He didn't have long to make his choice.

"Three."

Sam reached Colton in one large step. He placed one knee on the ground and bent his other into a kneeling position. He tipped Colton over the bent knee and landed three sharps smacks onto his butt. Colton let out a whimper upon the last spank landing. Sam stood him up just as quickly, placing the child eye level. Sam held onto his wrist, partially to prove he was in control and partially in case Colton decided to run.

"Are you ready to be respectful?"

Colton nodded.

Sam turned Colton to the side and offered another swat, then turned him back to face him. He noticed a few tears had fallen this time.

"Yes sir." Colton said, voice uneasy, "I'll be respectful."

"Good. I don't want to spank you anymore. But I will if I need to." Sam continued, "Did you throw legos at your sister?"

"She was taking -" Colton was cut off by Sam's large hand being placed in front of his face.

"I didn't ask that. Yes or no answers. Did you throw legos at your sister?"

"Yes."

Sam cleared his throat.

"Sir."

Sam nodded. "Did she ask to play?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you tell her she couldn't?" Sam asked.

"Yes sir." Colton tried to look his father in the eyes.

"Did you tell her 'no' while throwing legos at her?"

"Yes sir." Colton sighed.

"Did your sister kick your spaceship after you threw legos at her?"

Colton didn't response. Sam tightened his grip on his wrist just enough to get his attention.

"No sir." Colton responded with defeat.

"When did she kick your spaceship?"

"She didn't. I kicked it." Colton started out remorseful, but soon the adrenaline kicked in, "But she was trying to take the red one! And she deserved it. I had to stand in the corner and so should she!"

"Colton!" Sam yelled loud enough to get his full attention. "Cecelia didn't stand in the corner because she didn't do anything. You, on the other hand, pushed her down. Brayden and Briella watched you do it. Then you destroyed your own spaceship and tried to get her in trouble." Sam eyed his son, his nostrils flaring.

Dean spoke from behind his brother, "Cecilia was a mess. She thought she was in trouble. For something she didn't do." Dean's voice was a deep growl.

"I don't care." Colton pouted.

"You should care. Because you're the one in trouble now. Get back in the corner. I need to calm down before I deal with you." Sam released his hold and stood from his kneeling position. He pulled his fingers through his hair and let out a held breath.

Colton found his way back to the corner. He almost kicked the wall in frustration, but remembered Brayden kicking the wall once a few years ago. Uncle Dean responded by pulling him out the corner, smacking his butt a few times, and pushing him back in the corner for even longer. Colton wasn't the smartest kid in his class, but he was smart enough to not kick the wall. Colton looked up to Brayden for a lot of things. He was thankful he wasn't the oldest. Sometimes before he did something that might make his Dad or Uncle Dean mad, he thought about if the twins had ever done it before. And then if they got in trouble. Colton wondered if Cecelia did the same with him? Maybe that was why she didn't get in as much trouble as everyone else. She had 3 people to look up to.

"Alright Colton. Come here." Sam was sitting on the couch, with his legs spread slightly. His unclothed top revealing his large muscles and wide frame. Colton knew he expected him to stand between his knees. Then his dad would squeeze him a little and hold his wrists. Colton hated standing like that. He felt trapped and would be force to look into his dad's eyes.

"Closer." Sam smiled and gently guided Colton to the dreaded position when he attempted to stand about six inches back.

Sam grabbed his wrists and closed his legs, just as Colton thought. Sam hated this just as much as Colton did. Well maybe not just as much. But he sure didn't look forward to punishing his kids.

"Do you know the rules about lying?"

Colton nodded.

"Tell me."

"I get a spanking." Colton almost whispered. He hated saying that word out loud.

"Right. Now remember that." Sam lowered his voice slightly and asked Colton, "What happened to your spaceship?"

Colton sighed, "I kicked it."

"Then why did you tell me Cecelia did it?" Sam asked in an authoritative voice.

"Because I was mad I had to stand in the corner. I wanted her to get in trouble."

Sam nodded slowly. "I'm glad you told the truth. But I'm upset you lied to me. What if I had spanked Cece for that? Or made her go in time out? She would have been punished for no reason."

"There was a reason though daddy!"

Colton didn't call Sam 'daddy' that often any more. Usually only when he was tired, wanted something, or was in trouble.

"What's that"?

"She doesn't get in trouble."

"That's because she doesn't do anything to get in trouble. Cecelia is younger than you. That means she's still learning and sometimes she needs to be told not to do something because she doesn't know any better. When you were her age, it was the same way."

Brayden interrupted then, "You know Colt, I felt the same way when you were born. I remember the one time. You were like two or three and grabbed candy outta the Halloween bucket and started eating it. Aunt Maysie just took it from you and said not to do it again. I stole a piece a few minutes later and she put me in time out. Then dad," he paused to give a dirty look to Dean, "smacked my ass for giving her a hard time about it. I didn't understand at the time why you didn't get in trouble but I did. But I do now. I knew I shouldna took the candy and I watched you get told no. Kinda like Ce doesn't know what blocks you need or that she can't just take them."

"Wow Brayden. That was really insightful." Sam was proud of his nephew in that moment. He was growing up to be a good man, even if he was only 14.

Dean placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm proud of you kiddo. Glad to see all those ass kickings finally got to you." He joked.

"So, no more whoopings?" Brayden stated hopefully.

Dean laughed, "No way. Now that I know their effective, I might just do them for fun." He landed a quick swat to Brayden's butt. There was hardly any heat to it though.

Sam brought the attention back to his son. "Do you see Colt? You yelling and throwing legos at her isn't going to make her stop. Your sister looks up to you and just wants to play. You need to tell her why she can't have certain blocks or offer her one you don't need. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Colton stated. "Are you going to spank me?" His stomach was in knots. He didn't want a spanking. His butt was already kind of sore from the swats he got earlier. Maybe dad would think that was enough? After all he already got lectured.

"Yes Colt. I am. I almost punished your sister because of a lie you told. Remember the rule about lying?"

Colton's eyes started to tear up. But he answered anyway, "Yes daddy."

Sam released his grip and helped Colton to lay across his thighs. He pulled Colton's jeans down to expose his boxers. After he turned 10, Colton insisted on wearing boxers like the rest of his family and refused anything else. Sam placed his left hand on his son's back and lifted his right, landing a smack in the center of Colton's butt. Sam continued to spank the butt in front of him. He had a pattern going where he would land three smacks on one cheek, then three on the other. His hand being large enough a single swat covered the entire fleshy area of each butt cheek. After a few rounds, he moved his target to the sensitive area where thigh and butt met. After just one smack, Colton let out a yelp of pain. Sam knew he had been crying since the first few swats, but he was able to keep his sobs in. Another sharp smack and the dam broke. Colton sobbed openly while laying limply over Sam's lap. Sam could feel the fight leaving him and the defiance draining. Sam decided it was time to wrap it up. He landed another round of smacks to each cheek and finished with a powerful spank in the center of his ass, which elicited a final yelp from Colton.

Colton felt the final spank and let out a short scream. He hated this position more than anything. Spankings hurt and they were embarrassing. His dad didn't even make the rest of the family leave the living area. So everyone watched him get his butt beat. At least he didn't have to take his boxers down. Colton was thankful for that at least. He realized his dad's hard hand wasn't hitting him anymore, rather it was rubbing circles on his back.

"Think you can sit up?" Sam asked, with care in his voice. He truly did hate spanking the kids. But damnit sometimes they needed it.

"Yessir." Colton managed to say through tears. He was lifted from his father's knees and allowed to sit, with his butt hanging between Sam's thighs. Colton rested his head on Sam's sweaty chest. He should have been grossed out by it, but it was actually comforting in a way. Sam's overheated body against his cheek felt safe to Colton. He didn't even mind the slight odor coming from his father.

Colton was dismissed to his bedroom to reflect on his choices and change into less restrictive clothing. Brayden and Briella stood awkwardly in the kitchen, trying to avoid looking towards their cousin. Dean had watched the entire exchange and moved to sit next to his brother, after Colton went upstairs.

"I know it's hard, man."

"Yeah. Ya know it never gets easier." Sam offered a small smile.

Seeing an opportunity, Briella moved to sit on her father's lap, facing her uncle. "Ya know. If you guys don't like spanking us, you don't have to. We won't mind. Seriously. I'll be okay."

"You're funny." Dean resounded. "But it ain't gonna happen. Winchester's get whupped when they fuck is. Just the way it is."

Brayden sat on the chair facing the couch, "I'm with Ella. We can just stop the whole spanking thing." His eyes lit up as he said the next part, "Besides, sitting through a lecture from Uncle Sam can sometimes be more painful." He laughed.

"Oh really?" Sam eyed his nephew. "Let's find out." He stood up and walked to the chair Brayden occupied. He rolled him over with ease and landed a hard smack in the center of his right butt cheek. Brayden immediately reached back to rub at the sting.

"Still think my lectures are worse?" Sam asked laughing.

"God. That hurt. Holy shit Uncle Sam. I didn't realize you were holding back all those times."

"You have no idea."

Briella sat laughing on her father's lap, replaying the snap video she had taken of her uncle and brother. "Omg Brayden! Your scream when Uncle Sam smacks you." She laughed harder as the video looped and Brayden's squeal of pain played through the phone.

Dean shook his head, "Just remember Ella, revenge is a bitch. Don't cry to me when he gets you back."

"Don't worry. I'm not dumb. I won't do anything he can get back at me for."

"If you say so." Dean leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He listened to his twins and their uncle continue to joke, but eventually tuned them out to take a rest. He woke some time later to the sounds of squeals and giggles in the back yard, as the sliding door was open. Sam had set up the sprinkler and the whole family, Colton too, was enjoying a reprieve from the heat of summer. Dean stretched and made his way to the backyard to join the fun. Colton and Cecelia were playing tag, their earlier feud forgotten. Seeing a bucket next to the door, Dean quickly filled it with cold water and ice from the kitchen. He waited for Sam to turn and made a run for his brother. Sam's piercing yell as the ice hit him was priceless. Dean had wished his electronic loving daughter had caught that one on film. Just as he was about to make a comment he heard her yell, "Got it! This will get even more likes than Brayden's scream!"

The family continued to play in the cool water until dinner time. When Dean got out the grill and barbecued some steaks for the family. All was right again with the Winchester's, for now at least.


End file.
